Motionless In White: Cops episode 2
by foREVerTheMusicKid
Summary: My version of MIW's cop video :D


**It's a me! Mario! Just kidding, hello again you people/creatures I was watching that cops episode with MIW as you all know and decided to make a one-shot about it because I laughed my ass off. and there is a girl in this her name is Breanna Cerulli (A.K.A Motionless) (Chris's little sister) and she's 12 so yeah...enjoy and review!**

Breanna: So what are we doing again?

TJ: Were doing our own cops video again! And you might be in it!

Breanna: Dear lord *facepalms*

Chris: Well, you dont have to be in it.

Breanna: Good! I dont feel like being the captured girl.

Ricky: But, you would be a awesome captured girl!

Breanna: TJ, dude I cant take you seriously in my PJ shorts.

TJ: Can I keep them? Their pretty d*mn comfortable!

Breanna: *facepalms*

***LATER ON!***

TJ: THERES CHRIS CERULLI!

Balz:WHERES THE PCP CERULLI?

Chris: I dont know what you guys are talking about!

Ricky: YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL WERE TALKING ABOUT!

TJ: *starts doing squats in Chris's face*

Breanna: *starts laughing behind camra*

Chris: AAAH! *punches TJ in the crotch*

TJ: *falls like an anchor*

Breanna: *turns to Angelo* Can I say cut or should I keep rolling?

Angelo: Just yell cut.

Breanna: CUT!

***NEXT NIGHT!***

Breanna: *Grabs bannana*

Balz: THERES THE LITTLE GIRL! *grabs Breanna*

Breanna: Put me down.

Blaz: WHAT DID CHRIS CERULLI DO TO YOU?

Breanna: Balz put me down or I will kick you in your balls!

TJ: *Grabs Breanna*

Breanna: *sighs and slaps TJ in the face* Bombs away!

TJ: *Drops Breanna* OW!

***COPS OUT TAKES***

Balz: *See's Angelo and tackles him* I'M A COP!

Angelo: *pushes Balz into closet* Hahaha

44444444555555**********:D

TJ: *Brings out bb gun*

Breanna: Dude, I'm not scared.

TJ: *shoots Breanna's leg and runs* AAAAH CHRIS YOUR SISTER IS GONNA KILL ME!

Breanna: YOU DOUCHE BAG! COME HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS! *Chases after TJ*

TJ: *looks behind shoulder and screams* OH MY GOD SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!

Breanna: *jumps on TJ* YOU ASS! *punches TJ in the face and walks off*

***LATER ON***

Breanna: *walks into living room to see TJ dancing in booty shorts* I'm scarred. *walks off*

Ryan: *In wheel chair* Hey Breanna! Want a cop sticker?

Breanna: No thanks...*walks off*

Blaz: BUT COPS LIKE TO GIVE OUT STICKERS!

Ricky: I want the sticker!

Ryan: NO STICKER FOR YOU RICK OLSON! *slaps Ricky*

Ricky: Ow you motherf*cking asswhole! *pushes Ryan off the wheelchair*

Chris: Hahahaha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breanna: *Grabs bb gun and shoots Chris's leg* I LOVE YOU CHRIS! REMEMBER THAT! *runs off*

Chris: YOUR SO DEAD BREANNA! *runs after her*

*****888888*********888888888888888***********************

Angelo: *Slaps TJ* Dude get out of those shorts! You look gay.

TJ: NEVER! *Burst into Breanna's room and takes all her PJ shorts*

Breanna: TJ PUT MY SHORTS DOWN AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM! *Throws fake gun at TJ's head*

TJ: THANKS BREANNA!

Breanna: F YOU THOMAS BELL!

**8*!*!*!*!*!8!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Ryan: *runs around Breanna* I'M A FLYING COP!

Breanna: *slaps Ryan* Go away!

Ryan: NEVER! *slings Breanna over his shoulder and runs*

Chris: Ryan, put my sister down!

Breanna: *Brushes away a black strand of hair* Please put me down Ryan

Ryan: NEVER!

Breanna: Oh jesus!

!~~~~~~~~~~~

Ricky/Angelo: *playing with bb guns*

Ryan/Balz/Chris/TJ: *Bring out their own bb guns and start shooting everywhere*

Breanna: HOLY CRAP! *falls on the floor*

Ricky: I'LL SAVE YOU BREANNA! *grabs Breanna and runs up the stairs*

Breanna: Where are you taking me Ricky?

Ricky: To my room!

Breanna: WHY?

Ricky: Because, were going to play a game! *smiles evily*

Breanna: Oh god!

Ricky: *Throws Breanna on his bed*

Breanna: OH NO!

Ricky: *Grabs something out of his cabinet thingy* Wanna play a fun game? *Perv face*

Breanna: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Ricky: Wanna play Monopoly or Candy Land?

Breanna: *facepalms and slaps Ricky* DUDE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA RAPE ME! DONT DO FACES LIKE THAT!

Ricky: Ew you sicko!

***88888******8888888******

Chris: *grabs sandwich*

Breanna: *Runs past Chris and takes his sandwhich* HAHAHAHAHA! OH CRAP!

Chris:*Runs after Breanna* GIVE IT BACK!

Breanna: NEEEEEEVER!

Chris: *Tackles Breanna*

Breanna: Ow,

Chris: *grabs sandwhich and walks away* LOVE YOU BRE!

**Thats it...I DO NOT OWN MIW! I wish I did own them but I don't, well hope you enjoyed this I tried to make it funny so yeah...REVIEW PLEASE! And I put TJ in this because I felt like it! :)**


End file.
